


Scars We Bare

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Calvin being Calvin, Jax has issues, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: It's the anniversary of Korda 6.





	Scars We Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _Aliit_ \- Family

It was reasonable to say the Director wasn’t quite the type of drunk he was expecting; angry and bitter was to be expected, given his childhood, or disturbing happy considering he was -- regardless of his age and professional demeanor -- a little shit and a mir’shebs.

Calvin shook his head at the sight of a man sitting with him a quiet corner of the _Oyu’baat_ , today was the anniversary of Korda 6, one which the Director preferred to distance himself from everyone, thus why his wife had asked Calvin to keep the older man out of trouble.

Jax was bitter yet there was no anger, just remorse and bone-deep exhaustion, as well as one hell of a case of survivor’s guilt. Scars came in all forms, as did injuries. That was evident with Jax. It was always disturbing seeing the man this emotional.

“Room for more?” Calvin smiled slightly as another blond joined them, helmet tucked underneath his arm as he raised an unscarred eyebrow at the pair, which caused the slightly older blond to nod eagerly. “How many have you had, Jax?”.

“I wouldn’t bother. He never answers.” Calvin remarks as he leaned back in his chair, looking up at Dagorlad with a weary look. “He just shuts down sometimes. Mostly with the anniversaries of Dxun, Korda Six and.....”.

“Galidraan.” Dagorlad finished as he sat down beside his uncle, resting a hand on the hunched man’s shoulder, causing the man to look up at him slightly with a startled look. “I think that’s enough for you for tonight, old man. Auntie Rav’s going to kill me if I let you get a hangover.”.

“She’d kill ya if she knew ‘bout th’t smokin’ habit too.” Jax remarked icily as he glanced at his nephew who winced. “Coulda sw’rn ya were pissed at me, kid.”.

Calvin glanced at Dagorlad who sighed. “Maybe I am but you’re still _aliit,_ old man.” The younger blond pointed out as he looked towards Calvin. “I’ll take over, Cal.”.

“But......”.

“Calvin, I have it.” Dagorlad said as he smirked at him. “’Sides I think there’s a nice Kiffar that’s been eyein’ ya for the past twelve minutes.”.

Calvin snorted at that as he went to stand. “Fine, fine. I can take a hint.”.

He went to walk off, smiling slightly as he heard the younger man talking to Jax who responded almost instantly. Scars healed, it just took time. Dagorlad’s return had defiantly improved things, and he found himself not particulary caring if Dagorlad had tried to assassinate Satine, he was good people by Calvin’s standards.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
